A Single Touch
by Hatori0chan
Summary: Aria Grant is a 15 year old, telepathic freak. According to Edward Elric anyway. She needs to get to Central for some rather personal reasons and only the Elric brothers could help. Aria soon gets pulled into their quest to find the Philosopher Stone and obviously, things never go well for the Elrics. She thinks she cheated death unlike her uncle, but sadly, that isn't the case.


**New story! Yay! I know I haven't really worked on my other stories but I just don't have the time. But, I hope you like this Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction and please review, it means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only Aria. **

'I'm screwed.' That's all I could think as I ran through the rain. Also the fact that I hate running. It sucks. Anyway, the reason I was running through the rain is rather simple, someone was chasing me. Not really sure if they're still there but there was no way in Hell I was going to find out. They were chasing me because I may have used my ability on them and they apparently didn't like being touched and stolen from. Well, it was accident that I touched them but not so much of the stealing. They had a gun and I knew they were going to use it for something very bad. How I knew, well, I'll get into that later.

So, yeah, I stole from them and they chased me out of town and I had no idea where I was. I've lived in a small village in the south of Amestris all my life and I finally get out of there, people want to kill me. Just when I was about to give up and let the guys, who may or may not still be chasing me, rip me to shreds, I saw a house. I would've sighed in relief if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't breathe what so ever. Droppig the gun on the ground, I ran quicker then I ever have before.

Running up the steps, I pounded on the door. Waiting, and hoping, for someone to open the door, I attempted to catch my breath. It was unlikely that someone would answer in the dead of night but apparently luck _was _on my side. In front of me was a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked rather surprised but I couldn't blame her, I did just pound on her door in the middle of the night. "I'm so sorry to bother you, especially at this hour, but can I please come in. Some punks might still be chasing me and I really don't feel like dying at the moment." All the girl did was wave me in. I followed her up the stairs and into a room. "You can stay here for the night. We'll talk to you in the morning." Before I couldn't even say 'thank you' she closed the door. I heard one down the hall close as well a few seconds later.

I understand why she acted like that but honestly, it kind of hurt my feelings. And my arm. Sighing, I sat down on the bed. There's no way I'll be able to sleep but I guess there is no hurt in trying.

* * *

The sunlight woke me up the next morning, along with the girl from the night before bursting into my room. "I'm so sorry about last night, I don't really like being woken up. Please forgive me." Staring at the girl, I sat up and looked up at her. "It's fine, I completely understand why you acted that way." She smiled and walked over to me. I noticed that she was holding some clothes. "I figured you might want something else to wear, considering you were outside in the rain last night." Smiling, I nodded and took the clothes, being careful not to touch her. "Thank you, um." The girl held out her hand, "Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you." Ignoring her hand I said, "Aria Grant."

We just stood there for a minute or so. Well this was awkward. "Um, where's the bathroom. I should probably take a shower, ya know, so I don't look so disgusting." Winry smiled. "Down the hall and third door on the right." Nodding, I walked past her and towards the bathroom. Feeling rather excited to get clean, I quickly stripped down and turned on the shower. The warm water ran down my back and I felt my sore muscles relax. Sighing in relief, I finished up my shower.

Getting out, I wrapped a towel around my body and stared into the mirror. My dark red hair clung to my shoulders and lower back and my silvery green eyes stood out against my pale skin. I always stood out in my family. They all had brown hair and blue eyes, some had brown eyes, and rather fair skin. Except for my uncle, I looked exactly like him just smaller, 5',4" mind you, and a girl. Sighing, once again, I put on the clothes Winry gave me, a black skirt and a light tank top. Not my first choice in clothing but it'll have to do. Better than the clothes I were wearing earlier, which were covered in mud from last night's run.

Walking down stairs, I saw Winry along with a small old woman. They both looked up when I walked in. Then I remembered my manners and bowed, "Thank you for allowing me to stay here, I'm sorry if I was a burden." The old woman looked at me and then Winry. "Winry, who is this girl?" Winry apparently didn't tell this old woman I was here, or she forgot. Before Winry could tell her I said, "My name is Aria Grant, I was being chased last night and ended up here. Winry allowed me to stay here during the night, I'll leave if you want me to." Standing up straight, I made my way to the door. "Nonsense. You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need." The old woman told me. Bowing once more I replied, "I'll take you up on that offer but I should probably go get my things from the hotel I was supposed to be staying at." Nodding the woman walked away. Winry smiled, "Do you need any help getting your things?" She seems quite nice, I decided I liked her. "No, it's fine. I only have one bag." Nodding she said, "Well, see you later then. Be home soon, I want to show you the automail I was working on." So she works on automail, interesting. That may come in handy one day.

Smiling, I walked out the door. Hopefully I wouldn't run into those guys from last night, I knew what they were thinking of doing and I was a perfect candidate for their plans. How I knew, well, I guess we have time so I'll tell you.

Ever since I was little I had the ability to see into people's minds, read their thoughts, see their past and future, along with their darkest secrets just from a single touch. So, when I accidentally touched the man last night I saw what he and his friends were planning. I will not repeat what I saw because it was rather disturbing. It's cool that I can see into people's minds but it is also very overwhelming. It usually feels like I'm invading their personal space and I'm completely against things like that. The only person who knows about my abilities are my uncle who could do the same thing except the whole past and future thing. We never told anyone about them because we didn't want to become science experiments or something like that. The thought is enough to make me shudder.

I usually refrain from touching another person, it could be dangerous, for me and the person I'm touching. My uncle said that maybe I'd be able to control other humans without having to touch them. I miss my uncle, he was the one who comforted me when I found out what I could do, the one who taught me about my abilities, he taught me everything. Until he died when I was twelve, I've been on my own for awhile , about a year, just traveling until I got to Central. Yes, I realize that the East City is not particularly close to Central but my village was closer to East City so I started there, hoping to get on a train and head off to Central. Sure, staying with the Rockbells is kind of delaying my plans but it'd be nice to stay with other people since I've been alone for the past year. Mostly traveling by foot has made me used to walking and running but it gets tiring after awhile. Like I said, it'll be nice to stay in an actual house.

Finally, I got to the hotel. No sign of those guys from earlier, that's a good thing. With my luck though, I'll probably be seeing them again. Grabbing my bag, I decided to get something to eat. Hey, us telepathic freaks need to eat to ya know.

Buying an apple from the near by market, I headed off back to the Rockbell's house. Before I could even take one bite of the delectable fruit, I heard yells behind me. "Hey that's her!" and "Get her!" Turning, I saw the guys from last night. 'Oh crap.' I thought while I started to run. 'Really, more running?' I went slower then I did last night considering I haven't eaten in two days.

'All I have to do is get to the Rockbells.' About half way there, I ran into a giant, steel wall. 'The hell?' Looking upwards, I saw a suit of armor and a rather short kid in a red coat.

"Sorry." A young voice came from the armor. "I-It's fine." Just then, the yelling got closer. "There she is!" My eyes widened and I scrambled to my feet. Saying some rather inappropriate words under my breath, "Sorry for running into you but clearly, I have to go." Turning, I started to run away once again. Then I realized that I didn't hear their yelling or their pounding footsteps. Looking back, I saw the suit of armor and the guy with red coat beating the crap out of those guys. A bright blue light rose from the ground. 'They're alchemists.' Just then, the guys who were chasing me ran away. The kid in the red coat taunted them but the armor made him stop. Then they started to walk in my direction.

"You okay?" The armor asked. Nodding, I bowed. "Thank you for the help." Smiling, I turned and walked towards the Rockbells. "Hey, wait." Sighing I turned around once again. "Where are you going?" The shorter one asked. "Tell me how that's yor business." That may have been a bit rude but I really just wanna get back and eat something. "Just curious." I looked at them and then walked away. "Not a good enough reason. Thanks again." Waving my hand while I walked away I noticed something interesting. When I ran into the suit of armor, I didn't see anything about him, nothing from his brain.

**So here's the first chapter. I hope it was good and please review. Remember the first chapter is usually the most boring because it's more of an introduction to the whole story, obviously. Hope you liked it, see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
